


Crashing into you

by Bisexualpumkinqueen88



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Also probably some angst, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Honestly I'm terrible at everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, but mostly fluff i think, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualpumkinqueen88/pseuds/Bisexualpumkinqueen88
Summary: Kyle was finally settled in his new town and was having a nice night out. He never would of imagined he'd somehow end up with a pretend relationship before night was over.





	Crashing into you

Kyle had finally settled into his new home and his job at his new hospital. He was optimistic about how things were going and decided to go out and unwind. He had gone to a bar, was on his third beer, and was thinking about asking someone to play a game of pool with him when a man with wild untamed curls hurriedly walked over to him.

"Hey I'm Michael what's your name?"

"I'm Kyle."

Michael smiled then looked behind him before turning back to Kyle. "I know how this might sound, and I can explain later but.. I really need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." 

Kyle didn't have a chance to reply before another man was walking over and he eyes Kyle up and down while speaking to Michael. "So this is him?" 

Michael nodded. Kyle thought he looked nervous and it's not like he was just going to leave. He didn't know Michael but he did know that he was asking for help and that's what Kyle was going to do.

Kyle put his arm around Michael's shoulders and smiled at the man that was still staring at him extending his arm towards him for a handshake. 

"I'm him alright. I'm Kyle." The other man shook his hand. "I'm Alex." Alex looked to Michael. "Well you wanted us to meet and we have. I have other people to catch up with. I'll see you around, Guerin."

Alex made his way to the other side of the bar and Michael practically collapsed onto a nearby chair and took a couple of deep breaths before looking at Kyle.

"Thank you." It was said softly but Kyle still heard and shrugged in reply. He was about to say more when Michael stood. "I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks again." 

Kyle watched as Michael made his way towards the bars exit and he started following him before he even realised what he was doing. Kyle reached out and placed an a hand on Michael's shoulder once he was closer enough to him and Michael turned giving him a questioning look.

"Look, I was just thinking if you needed, I could maybe do that again sometime." Kyle wasn't sure why he said that. He didn't even know this man and yet here he was offering to "date" him. It just felt like something he should do.

Michael's eyes widened sightly in surprise but then he passed Kyle his phone for him to put his number in and smiled. "That would be great, really great actually." Kyle handed Michael his phone back.

"I guess we should get to know each other then, probably good for us to actually know things about one another."

Michael nodded in agreement. " I'm not doing anything tomorrow if you want to meet up somewhere?" 

"Sure sounds good."

Michael smiled again and left while Kyle went to get another drink and try to process what just happened. This wasn't exactly how Kyle expected his night to go but he wasn't complaining. Michael seemed nice, getting to know him was something he was looking forward to.


End file.
